From A Cat's Perspective
by Wodalzz
Summary: Blair is a catwoman. Just like other cats she likes to watch the stars at night.Not normal is that they anger her a lot too for personal reason. She ignores the reason and sticks more to her moral:'Enjoy life as much as you can.' Is that truly worth it?


**Authornote:**

**Hello :) This is my first fanfic ever written. To be honest, I had never written much, until I suddenly just began to like it and do it more often. I write this fanfic because I want to test my English, and to see if I can just write interesting stories(note it in the reviews, please?)**

**Chapter 1: Is it really the stars?**

The night sure is dark and contrasted. The shadows are dimmed by artificial lights from shops that are about closing time.

She looks up to the shimmering sky. All white stars are shining brightly, looking down at and **on** her as if they tell her that she can't be hanging there above in that cozy and sociable place with them, what a shame...she never really has wanted to wish for living with stars, It is ridiculous that she can get so jealous of them just because they look like a big beautiful and glimmering family.

She walks further, concentrating on the clacking echoes that her black shoes cause through the whole abandoned alley. Concentrating, to forget and if not, deny despirately the idea that wishing for living with stars symbolize how lonely she feels, how it sometimes feels to have a heavy anchor bound on her heart with her sadness playing the role for gravity.

She travels alot, changes jobs, knows people for short, gets shunned aside because of what she wears comfortably, shunned aside because of her behaviour, doesn't get understanded because she can't help not to talk properly...other people who only have interest in her because of the body are also influencing her stupidy little vocabulaired language.

She shouldn't make looking at the stars a daily habit either if it frustrates her so much, but the view up above is too beautiful to resist, she can't let her eyes take not look at them, she just can't. Joining them is maybe an even worse idea, It would make the group look uglier, she can't shine like they do, she's ensured of that. Watching kindly at them from a distance is indeed the best option, she guesses. Although it makes her neck a little stiff.

'Enjoy life as much as you can.' is her moral. She doesn't allow herself to think too negatively. Thinking negatively never helps. She feels like a devil for admitting that thinking negatively is an enjoyable or urging thing to do, or maybe she just thinks too much! Damn...

She has set foot at an open space in the dirty old decideuous-tree forest now. Why in the forest? Because she can't pay for an apartment. She doesn't have a job anymore too. Why taking the difficult road if you're a cathuman with amazingly strong magic? So she spells the words:

'pu-pumpinpumkpun-pkin pumpkin... pumpkinpomome, make me a nice an' cosy pumpkin home!'

First, the ground begins to suck itself into a small howl, but then, an orange big waterballoon-like ball appears alittle faster than the pace your eyes take to blink, then it seems as if a needle pricked it so it splashes inwardly to subsequently change into two waterballoons that hardens themselves to recognizeable pumpkins of a bigger pumpkinhouse.

As the summoner, she knows what her house looks like, that counts for the inside too. Sauntering through the city as usual the whole day has made her dirty. Her humour lightens when she enters her warm home. First she goes for bath, then she plans to go to bed.

She knows that people will wake her up vehemently, asking if she has permission of a certain 'Shinigami' to build a pumpkin house in his properted forest. That guy must be really something to be a mayor of this whole 'Death City' she's moved into after a few days. Her name:'Blair' seems alot less serious then 'Lord Death' But Blair needs a place to live right?

**How was it? Did I have some errors in it? Was something wrong with my style? Was the pace too fast or too slow? You'd make me really happy if you review me about it. Bye.**


End file.
